


【哥红】办公室迷情

by CChai_99



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CChai_99/pseuds/CChai_99
Summary: 对，又是我，我又写了一篇H，啊，名字想得也挺沙雕，可能还有几篇，嘿。关键词：系统，攻略，双性，女仆装，上司下属不仅啵嘴还XX（咳咳），dirty talk，绿茶面前play。





	【哥红】办公室迷情

**Author's Note:**

> 对，又是我，我又写了一篇H，啊，名字想得也挺沙雕，可能还有几篇，嘿。  
> 关键词：系统，攻略，双性，女仆装，上司下属不仅啵嘴还XX（咳咳），dirty talk，绿茶面前play。

正文

“早上好，莫秘书，这是给总裁的文件。”

“好，谢谢。”

莫关山顺手接过，摆出一个标准的职业假笑，进了单人电梯。

指示灯跳动间，他靠在墙上，表情有些凝重。此刻，一个只有他能听到的极其机械化的冰冷声音正与他交流着。它被称作系统，非实体化的隶属于空间规则的高科技产物。而莫关山，正是他的第9708代宿主。

“您必须得完成任务，如果失败，您将受到惩罚。”系统严肃地告诫他。

嗤笑一声，莫关山摇了摇头，闭上眼眸，“我不能再跟他发展下去了，难道没有其他可替代任务吗？”

似是被他的情绪和询问影响，系统断开了连接，在他走出电梯时才回应，“抱歉宿主，程序设定严格，无法改动，您只能通过完成该项任务，获得离开的线索及道具。”

“还有……”系统停顿了两秒，“经检测，您对攻略人物产生了极高的心动指数，这正是完成任务的绝佳情势，请宿主好好……”

“谁说的？！”莫关山打断了它，脸色涨红。

“还是说，宿主您是怕离开这个任务世界后，攻略人物会为您伤心，所以想要及时制止情感的继续？”

莫关山被他戳穿，拿着文件夹的手微微颤抖，整个人忽地丧气。

“算了，那继续吧。”他无力道，手指掐进掌心，眼神晦涩。

系统语气稍有转变，愉快地汇报起了接下来的任务流程，“根据现阶段您的进度，本次副本任务要求您穿上女仆装，与攻略人物进行亲密的身体交流，并获取道具“家里的钥匙”。任务完成后，支线开启，您将前往下一个任务副本进行下一个人物攻略，并有一次跳转时空的机会，暂时回到您原来的时空，进行死亡勘察。女仆装已准备好，祝宿主任务顺利。”语毕，系统进入休眠状态。

莫关山烦躁地进了办公室，将文件夹放在桌案上。他走到沙发后，不出所料，那里放着一件崭新的超短黑白女仆装，底下还有全套的蕾丝内裤内衣。

他皱紧眉头，粗鲁地翻了一下，又看看墙上的钟表。容不得纠结，他单手解开西装外套扣着的扣子，扯下领带，拿着衣服进了休息室。

这边莫关山还在笨手笨脚地换着从未穿过的情趣制服，那边贺呈已经坐着总裁专梯，直往办公室赶了。

等到人进了门，看见桌上的新文件，但是有没看见自己的贴身秘书，倍感疑惑。

“关山。”贺呈喊他。

只听“咔哒”一声，休息室门开，莫关山捂着露了大半椒乳的衣服，扯着刚刚盖过屁股的裙摆，赤脚走了出来。他感觉自己脸上拼命冒着热气，整个人烫得很臊得很，眼睛看哪里都不对。

贺呈在他出来那一刻，心里惊诧，面上惊艳。他见到莫关山雪白的皮肤逐渐绯红得像市区公园纷飞的桃花花瓣，见他眼神如波，似含春情。他忍不住向前走了几步，看着他的脸，震撼得半句话都说不出。

莫秘书被他扫视着，心脏不自觉地跳得飞快，但又怕他被自己的孟浪行为吓到，支支吾吾地说道，“你……我……”

“我要你。”

男人快步到他面前，低头含住那薄薄的唇瓣。他吮了几次，鼻息扑在莫关山面颊上，格外燥热。等得了空挡，两人视线交缠，火热的情欲像是滚烫的岩浆爆裂开来。舌头一伸一勾，彼此拉扯着身上的衣物，踉踉跄跄地倒向后边的长沙发。

那女仆装上也短下也短，莫关山又高得很，眼下一躺，什么也遮不住。

贺呈将他两条腿分开，自己身子卡进去，两只手托住他少女般软白的奶子，缓缓地揉捏。

“今天怎么想着穿这个给我看？”他注视着莫关山脸上迷醉的神情，沙哑问道。

底下人听见他的话，扭了一下身子，将腿缠到他腰上，“我想你会喜欢。”舔了舔湿润的唇角。

贺呈被他极具诱惑性的动作勾住，“刺啦”一下扯坏了他裙子胸口的布料，让他饱满浑圆的胸全都露了出来。

莫关山用胳膊肘撑着，微抬起上半身，右手环住贺呈的脑袋，让他埋进自己胸前的两团软肉，两粒樱桃般红艳的奶头蹭着男人的脸和嘴，一颤一颤地，跟娇嫩的花蕾一样。

“痒，贺呈，帮我吸一吸。”他一边晃动身子，一边喘息。

男人大手包住他奶子底部，柔和地笑了下，张嘴含住那颗发骚的乳珠，舌头又是舔又是顶弄，把那处玩得全是口水。

“宝贝这里有奶水吗？我口渴了。”

他装作好奇的模样，狠狠地吸了几口，三分之一的乳肉都吸进了嘴里，手还一个劲地揉搓。那吸力和痛感让莫关山产生了胸部饱涨的假象，似乎只要再用力多吸两口就能产出奶水。

他忍不住呻吟起来，伸手摸到贺呈阳刚俊美的脸庞，催促着，“再吸吸那边，多吸一会儿，就有了。”

贺呈有意逗他，吐出湿哒哒的乳头，从他的胸口往上舔到他的下巴，就是不吸他的另一个奶子。

“嗯，贺呈，嗯啊，那里。”他往上移了一下，躲过贺呈的亲吻。

“宝贝把裙子撩起来，下面是不是湿了，我帮你看看。”贺呈无奈地笑了一下，掐住他的奶头抠弄。

莫关山耳根又红了一些，他伸手探到底下，把裙摆掀到小腹的位置，露出白色的蕾丝内裤，那紧绷的小片布料，被勃起的阴茎顶起，前面渗出丝丝淫水。

“真乖。”贺呈在他脸颊亲了一声响的，夸赞道。

男人伸手抚上他的下体，在中心地带上下缓缓滑动。粗糙的料子摩擦着莫关山的翕动的花唇以及小小的阴蒂，骚水越流越多，下边一阵酥麻快感，舒服得不行。

“哈啊！用力，嗯……”

他微微把腿收紧，把贺呈的手掌夹在那，让他像是性器交合时抽插般进出。

忽地，在莫关山阴精泄出时，连续几次敲门声传来。

“有人。”莫关山双眼迷离，松开腿，冲贺呈哑声说道。

“那我们不在这。”贺呈抱住他，伸出舌头勾去他额角的一滴汗珠，眼里闪过一丝微光。

“进来。”

男人端坐在办公桌后边的老板椅上，手里拿着只钢笔，前边是几份摊开的文件。

张雅刚进门，入眼就是那张冷峻帅气的脸，一脸娇羞地走了过去。

“贺总，我给你送咖啡来了。”

她将托盘放在桌上，微躬身子把咖啡放到贺呈左手边的位置，手收回时，“不经意地”蹭了一下他的手背。

“小肖呢？”贺呈的咖啡一直都是小肖准备的，此刻却是她来做，中间猫腻已经显然。

“小肖她忙，我刚好把策划做完，过来帮帮她。”  
张雅又是低头一笑，眼睛却不离贺呈的脸。

“呵。”贺呈轻笑一声，“那小肖不应该待在这个岗位了，每个岗位的就职人员都应有能力担负起他这个职位应当要做的工作，我付的薪酬都是按照工作强度、能力要求来分配的，如果连帮我泡咖啡的时间都没有，她是不是应该早日请辞呢？”

他朗声说完，眼神犀利地盯向外边门口角落站着的一个身影。

小肖本就因为张雅给的小恩惠才放她进去，现在见自己快要对了工作，立马跑进来，慌张解释，“贺……贺总，不是的，我只是因为……因为……”她看了一眼攥着拳头死死瞪着她的张雅，咬咬牙脱口道，“张雅说要是能让她进来，她就多帮帮我，所以……贺总对不起，我一定不会再犯了！”

“你先出去。”贺呈摆了摆手，示意她离开。

小肖眼眶立即变红，她恨恨地看了一眼身旁的女人，抹着眼睛扭头出了办公室。

张雅的计划被这样揭穿，心里尴尬，但脸上依旧堆着笑意，凑到贺呈面前，伏低身子，故意将波涛汹涌的胸部展露在他眼底。

“贺哥哥，这么不近人情，我自打来到公司，都没怎么见过你，想得紧了才做出这样的事，不要怪小肖了。”

贺呈瞧着她肆意的举动，往后一靠靠在椅背上，“张叔叔让你进我的公司，我想是个错误的决定。”

张雅脸色变了变，嘴角的笑意逐渐隐去。

“更何况，我已经有了喜欢的人。我跟你坦诚，也是希望不耽误你的人生，希望你不要错付心意，合适的人会有的，但是不会是我，所以，这边你要是想留下，就继续留下，但再犯错，我会毫不犹豫地开除你，不想留，那辞职信可以不写，工资我会叫财务结算好给你，一分不差。”

他说得极其严肃，气场大盛，一下子将张雅的话头压制住。

“我……”她往后退了两步。

“你好好想想，我就不多说了。”贺呈做了个请的手势，“你也回去吧，有了答案跟莫秘书说，叫他转达给我。”

张雅心有不甘，但不好显露，点点头也出去了。

办公室终于清净下来，贺呈喘了一下，低头往下看。

莫关山跪趴在办公桌下边，头埋在男人裆部，扶着粗大的鸡巴吃力地含着。他视线与贺呈相对，眼睛微微湿润，脸颊鼓鼓地，涎水沿着嘴角往下淌，现下吮吸吞吐了几次，发出“啧啧”的声音，而后慢慢吐了出来。

贺呈摸着他毛茸茸的脑袋，求着表扬，“我处理得是不是很好？”

莫关山脸颊泛红，用手替他撸动阳具，“干嘛叫她来找我？”这一句有了嗔怪的意味。

男人眼里的欲望又浓重了几分，他往前坐了些，鸡巴又蹭上那柔软艳红的双唇。

“宝贝嘴巴真厉害，再帮我舔一舔，老公喂你喝牛奶。”

莫关山不理他的粗话，张开嘴巴含住硕大的紫红龟头，舌头抵住马眼，来回抽动，而后一下子吃到阴茎根部，做了几次深喉。

贺呈看着他圆润雪白的奶子在身下惹眼的晃动，伸手大力揉了两下，阴茎又涨大了几分，顶得莫关山舌头无处安放。

他将莫关山的头轻轻往下按，挺动腰身重重地在那又湿又软的嘴巴里抽插，浓郁坚硬的耻毛剐蹭莫关山白嫩的脸庞，雄性荷尔蒙的气息异常浓烈，蹿入莫关山鼻内。

肉棒进得太深，压迫喉咙，让莫关山稍有不适，他闭上眼，舌头沿着茎体纹路来回扫动，牙齿轻磨龟头的冠状沟，两只手揉弄饱满的子孙囊，竭力服务。

过不了一会儿，贺呈拔出阴茎，用力撸了几下，精液喷射在莫关山脸上、胸口、衣服，留下淫秽色情的痕迹。

他把嘴巴酸痛的莫关山从地上一把捞起，让他跨坐在自己腿上，伸手大力揉捏他挺翘的屁股，同他深吻。

把人亲得晕乎后，他又啄吻了几下他的胸口，从笔筒里拿出一把钥匙，“跟我住好不好？”

莫关山没想到钥匙那么容易拿到，恍惚了一下，才反应过来他的问题。

“我……”他一下子不知道怎么回答，虽然想要那把钥匙，但一想到这次之后就要分别，不舍与难过瞬间淹没心头。

“我爱你，关山，我想娶你。”贺呈执起他的手，在手背上亲了一下，真诚地看向他的眼睛。

莫关山不想他失望，主动抱住他，拿了钥匙，在他耳边轻声道，“好。”

贺呈高兴至极，紧紧地回抱他，忍不住再次亲吻他的唇瓣。男人手上力度极大，亲时又极尽温柔，爱意浓烈，不言而喻。

莫关山感受到他的欢喜，心里越发苦涩。

他只觉“造化弄人”，另一个时空已经死亡的自己，在系统的帮助下，反复穿越，完成难度或大或小的任务，想方设法回到原先的世界，改变自己的命运。不曾想到的是，现在碰到了一个倾尽所有真心爱着的人，诺言许下之时，将要面对的就是分别。

他想，完成所有的任务后，如果有机会，他会重新回到这里，与贺呈再次相爱。但是到那时，他还会记得他吗？

他不知道。

“你会记住我多久？”于是他抬起头问他，藏住眼里所有情绪。

贺呈摸了摸他的脸颊，宠溺地笑了一下，“不管遭遇什么状况，你出现，我就知道。这辈子、随便哪个辈子，这里”，他指着自己的心脏，“烙刻的是你的灵魂。”

莫关山埋在他肩上，满足地笑了，他想，这样就足够了。


End file.
